I knew I loved you
by terboDC1980
Summary: After the events in 'Fannysmackin' when Greg saves a man being beaten, but accidentally hits one of the gang members with his Denali, and is pulled from the vehicle and badly beaten himself. He's just about recovered from his injuries, but not the trauma. Nick wants to comfort him, and both begin to accept their true feelings.
1. Chapter 1

CSI: Nick and Greg

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to CBS and or Universal Studios. This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors or the characters.

Author's note: This is going to be about the CSIs Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes but will involve several other characters from the show. I'm not sure exactly where this is going to go (aside from the obvious, a romance between Nick and Greg). I may jump around in time somewhat (e.g., flashbacks), and I'll try to stick more or less to the themes of the series and reference a few episodes, but no promises… it's obviously a parallel reality, though even on the show those two seem very friendly. This is just a little intro chapter to test the waters; things will get more exciting later if I get a good response.

Nick and Greg, Chapter One

(Soon after the events in 'Fannysmackin' when Greg saves a man being beaten by a gang, but accidentally hits one of the gang members with his Denali, and ends up getting pulled from the vehicle and badly beaten himself. He's just about recovered from his injuries, but not the trauma)

Greg, alone in the lab, stared down at the result printout, not really reading the information there. It was a month after the 'incident' and he was basically healed, and back at work, but Grissom wanted him to do lab duty for a while until he was 'back to a hundred percent.' Greg had protested, but he was secretly relieved. The lab was his haven; he felt comfortable here, and he needed to feel safe right now. 'God if my parents had any idea what happened, they would probably drag me back home and lock me in my old room' the young man smiled ruefully to himself.

Greg had just turned 30 years old. He was tall, slim with boyish good looks; he could pass for early 20's. He had toned down his wardrobe somewhat since being made a field CSI, but he still liked to do funky things with his hair once in awhile. Though at the moment it was its natural light brown; he was growing it out and healing from the battering he'd taken in that alley… He felt the old terror seize him again—they smashed the window and dragged him out. He was sure he was going to die then as they beat him and kicked him over and over… He clutched at the paper and screwed his eyes shut. He wasn't going to cry again, not here at work.

"Greggo, you okay?" A voice with a little Texas twang asked from close behind him.

He jumped involuntarily and spun around. "Don't scare me like that man!" He snapped, then immediately felt bad when he saw the pain in Nick's eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I'm just still on edge." He felt his eyes tearing up. The last person in the world he wanted to hurt was Nicky.

"No, Greg, it's okay, I understand. I should not have come up behind you like that." Nick said softly, then the handsome muscular CSI tentatively reached out and drew Greg into a hug. "You're shaking, dude, do you want to go home?"

Greg lowered his head onto Nick's strong shoulder. "No… I just need a minute." He took a deep breath. "I don't know what I would do without you Nicky." He wrapped his arms tightly around his lover.

"You know I'm here for you babe, I'm not going anywhere." Nick gently stroked Greg's back, felt the tension ease somewhat. He pulled Greg gently closer him, tenderly kissed the young CSI on the neck.

The two stayed like that for a minute, and Greg was thinking maybe they had better back off, since even though they were way in the back of the dark lab, someone might see them. No one knew about their relationship; not a clue. Nicky had a reputation as a ladies' man, and people teased Greg about his boyish crushes on women. They were probably the least likely two anyone would expect to end up together.

Then they heard someone softly clearing their throat behind Nick. The two jumped apart like magnets with the same charge. Nick blushed and if possible Greg turned even redder.

It was their supervisor, Gil Grissom.

They both had trouble making eye contact with their boss, who just stood there holding a folder, his eyebrows slightly raised.

"Uh, hey, Griss," Nick stammered, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "I was just, uh, checking on Greg and the DNA results.

"I can see that," Grissom said in his usual quiet voice. "Greg's been through a lot recently and I'm sure he appreciates his co-workers showing their concern and support."

The guys looked up in surprise then, first at each other, then at their boss, who maintained a totally deadpan expression while glancing back and forth between them.

"So… you're okay?" Nick asked. Greg was still speechless.

"Why shouldn't I be? Though I probably don't have to tell you that a little more discretion would probably be the better part of valor. I'm not sure Brass—or heaven forbid Ecklie—would interpret this as I did. So you boys just be careful." Then Grissom turned and started to walk out. Just at the door though he turned back and said, "Though, while your personal lives are none of my business, I do wish you had confided in me so we could head off any work-related issues. You guys have been together now, what a year?" He cocked an eyebrow, and, not waiting for a reply, walked out, leaving the two guys staring after him, jaws slack with amazement.

That's the end of the intro, let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI: Nick and Greg

This story is a complete work of fiction and all characters are copyrighted to CBS and or Universal Studios. This is in no way a representation of the sexuality of the actors or the characters.

Author's note: This is going to be about the CSIs Greg Sanders and Nick Stokes but will involve several other characters from the show. I'm not sure exactly where this is going to go (aside from the obvious, a romance between Nick and Greg). I may jump around in time somewhat (e.g., flashbacks), and I'll try to stick more or less to the themes of the series and reference a few episodes, but no promises… it's obviously a parallel reality, though even on the show those two seem very friendly. And no, I can't keep track of those haircuts from season to season. Those guys change hair styles constantly.

Here are brief Bios of Nick and Greg at the approximate time Chapter 1 ('the present') took place:

**Nicholas (Nick) Stokes** (George Eads) is a CSI3, so technically ranks higher than Greg but not his supervisor at this time. On leaving Texas A&M University, Nick joined the police department, then took a job with the Dallas Crime Lab, specializing in hair and fiber analysis. He joined the Las Vegas Crime Lab and found he could be his own man, and still be part of a high-achieving team. Nick has shown to be an emotional person throughout the series: He has been held at gunpoint, gets emotional with certain cases, was on the verge of committing suicide, and has been stalked.

**Greg Sanders** (Eric Szmanda) was educated in a private school for gifted students and graduated Phi Beta Kappa from Stanford University. After a stint with the San Francisco Police Department, Greg joined the Las Vegas Crime Lab as a DNA technician and was soon yearning to find a place beyond the lab conducting fieldwork with the CSI team. Greg entered field training in the episode "Who Shot Sherlock?", and he became a full-fledged CSI.

If you want to see these two guys interacting on the show just go to YouTube and do a search for Nick and Greg, CSI. You'll find tons of great montages. 'Rescue' is good; it includes scenes from Greg's trauma.

Nick and Greg, Chapter Two

The door closed behind Grissom.

"Holy shit!" Greg finally said. "Grissom knows! Sounds like he knew, like almost from the beginning?"

"You're the genius, I'm just the dumb Texas hick." Nick smiled. "But we both know Grissom can read everybody like a book. I guess he figured us out."

He pulled Greg back to him and tenderly kissed his neck. It was one of his favorite things to do, partly because he knew it turned his lover on so much. The he whispered in Greg's ear, "I guess we better listen to Grissom, babe. I'll talk to you later." Then he stepped back, gently held the younger man's shoulders and smiled, then let him go and headed out of the lab.

Greg thought back to the first time Nick put a strong hand on his skinny shoulder, and a shiver of pleasure went through him… It had been about a year earlier when everything changed between them, which made him all the more amazed at Grissom's observation skills…

"Hey Greggo, you got my results yet?" Nick clapped his hand on Greg's shoulder.

"Uh yea sure, it's almost ready." Greg stammered. Nick was so hot, he made him so nervous. He'd joke around to try to cover it up, which about half the time just made him look like a dork.

While they were friends at work, Greg had not confided in the CSI that he'd pretty much come to realize that he was gay.

And he had a crush on Nick Stokes.

Of course the hunky guy was only into chicks, and Greg pretended to be the same, but sometimes when Nick touched him, it was a little too much to handle.

"Thanks man." Nick gave his shoulder a friendly squeeze." Hey you want to go out for a beer later? I owe you one for rushing through all these."

"Um, uh, yeah sure that would be cool." Greg bounced up on the balls of his feet, all nervous energy. 'Oh god! Nick wants to have a beer with me! What do I do? What should I wear? I have some other shirts in my locker. God, I hope I don't smell. Must be cool. Must. Act. Straight.'

"Cool, man, hey, don't get all worked up, it's not like it's a date or anything." Nick flashed one of his grins and then playfully slid his hand over Greg's chest before striding out of the lab.

Greg couldn't resist copping a look at he CSI's hot muscular ass as he strutted away. 'God I'd do anything…"

Nick popped his head in the lab "Yo Greggo, it's after midnight; still up for that beer? Or has Grissom chained you to that DNA machine again?"

For a fleeting instant an image flashed through Greg's mind of him being chained up somewhere, captured, and Nick coming to his rescue. He pushed it away. 'Gotta cut back on the comic books!' "Yeah give me just a minute; I'm just about to print a result for the boss-man. I can drop it off on the way out."

"Drop it and run, or he'll find something else for his boy genius to do." Nick said with a wide grin as he sauntered up to Greg.

"Here we go!" He snapped up the printout.

"Don't forget your jacket kiddo, it's cold out tonight."

"Yes mommy!" Greg said in his best sarcastic voice as he pulled it off his chair. Nick just smiled and held the door for him.

They stopped by Grissom's office together; of course their supervisor was still there, peering at something in a Petri dish. "Here's that DNA you wanted Grissom. I think you'll find that it's a match to the other sample, and I took the liberty of—" His voice trailed off as Grissom slowly looked up with an unreadable expression. Greg was still a little intimidated by their supervisor.

Grissom looked over his glasses at the young man, then glanced over at Nick loitering in the doorway before looking back at the tech. "That's all Greg, I'm sure it is your usual stellar work. "

"Th-thank you sir. Good night." Greg bounced nervously on the balls of his feet before backing out of the office.

They heard Grissom call after them as they walked away. "You boys have fun, but not too much fun; I'll see you tomorrow."

After they were well down the corridor, Greg asked, "Did you tell Grissom we were going out for a beer?"

Greg shrugged. "No but I guess he saw me there and figured we were going out for a drink or dinner. It's not a bid deal. Speaking of which, I'm actually starving. Can we have food with our beer? There's a place a few blocks from my house that has the best burgers, and it's open all night."

"Are you still paying?" Greg grinned.

"Aw sure, why not."

"Better never invite Sarah there, you know she's a vegetarian."

"One more reason that would never work out." Nick said with a little snorting laugh, as if it were some private joke.

So they got a table for 2 near the back, and all through dinner Greg did his best to tell funny stories, do goofy things with his food, and generally act like a big kid. He realized that Nick did not laugh much in general but he had the cutest smile, and sometimes he'd grin so big that he'd get the smile lines around his eyes.

They had three beers over the course of dinner, and Greg had not been much of a drinker since college. Even though he was pretty sure he was well under the limit, he was feeling a nice buzz.

Nick paid the check, after pretending to be all upset about the total until Greg started to feel really guilty and offered to pay his part. Then Nick just grinned and said "Of course not, braniac. I was just pulling your leg. Hey, you wanna just go hang out at my place for awhile since it's so close? If you need to, you can sleep on the couch for awhile, cause I know your apartment is a few miles away and I don't want you to take any chances."

Greg was speechless for a moment. 'Nick is inviting me over to his place! Calm down…' "Uh, sure we can watch TV or something."

He followed Nick to his house and when they got inside, Greg flopped on the couch. "Nice TV" He said, admiring the 60" Plasma on the wall.

Nick came out of the kitchen with two beers and offered one to Greg. "Thanks, set me back a couple paychecks."

"Yeah, right." Greg made a little raspberry sound with his lips and took the beer. "Uh I thought you were worried about me drinking too much to drive?"

Nick sat down a couple feet from Greg and picked up the remote. "I just wanted to lure you back to my lair." Nick said, then he did laugh out loud then. "Dude you had the most hilarious look on your face!"

Greg could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks.

As if nothing ahd just happened, Nick turned the TV on. It was tuned to Discovery Channel, but at this hour, it was only infomercials. "What do you want to watch? I know you're not that into sports." Nick grinned mischievously.

"I was captain of my high school chess team." Greg said defiantly then made an exaggerated pout, looking down at his beer.

"I hate to break it to yah bud, but chess is not a sport." Nick took a swig and Greg involuntarily did the same.

"I know," Greg smiled crookedly. "The truth is my parents were really overprotective and they didn't want me playing sports, cause they were afraid I'd hurt myself. I guess they had a point. I was—am—kind of a spazz."

"Really? You don't seem like a spazz. I've seen you dancing around in the lab."

"Oh, jeeze." Greg blushed. "Now you know what a dork I am."

"You're not a dork, Greggo." Nick smiled gently. 'He's really so cute, especially when he gets flustered.' Nick Stokes had never felt much of an attraction for guys, though back in college he'd had a couple of drunken encounters. On the other hand, his relationships with women hadn't been very satisfying. Actually they were more like encounters. But there was something about Greg… He realized he was staring at his co-worker, who was looking down and fidgeting with his beer bottle label.

"Um, Nick, can I tell you something?"

Nick's brows furrowed. He sensed this was something serious. Suddenly he was worried that Greg was going to tell him some kind of bad news; his brown eyes kept darting up and down. "Sure man, anything."

"Promise you won't freak out?" Greg wouldn't meet his gaze except for a moment or two.

"Greg I already know you are a genius freak boy, and you can be pretty odd at times. But I promise nothing you tell me will freak me out." He put his hand on Greg's shoulder like he did at work. He was feeling a little beer buzz too.

"Nick, please don't hate me. I have not told anyone." Greg nervously took another gulp of beer. "You are my best friend, there is no one else I can tell. I think I'm… gay."

Nick stared at his boyishly handsome buddy for a long moment then looked at his beer for an even longer time. Nick was never one for playing games, but this was a tough one. He knew the poor guy was silently dying a few feet from him, wanting some kind of answer. It was ironic that Nick was hesitating for a completely different reason than Greg probably suspected.

"Greggo, come here" He finally said, pulling him closer.

Greg hesitantly started to scoot over, then finally Nick grabbed him around the lower back and pulled them together in a hug. He felt poor Greg breathing fast and shallow for a long time while Nick rubbed his back. "It's okay man, I am here for you, no matter what. I am so glad you told me."

"So you don't think I'm a freak?" Greg pulled back so he could look at Nick's expression. The tech's brown eyes were wide and begging for acceptance.

"Of course not." Nick rubbed Greg's neck reassuringly. There was an awkward pause then Nick said "I'm thinking maybe you told me this about you not just cause we're friends." He paused and their eyes locked for a moment, then Greg started to get up. "I'm so sorry Nick, maybe I should go."

But Nick was stronger than the slender tech and held onto him.

Also, Greg didn't resist all that hard. But he stared at the floor, one knee bouncing up and down nervously. "Nick I'm so embarrassed. I promise I won't—"

But Nick interrupted him. "Greggo, remember that time in the lab you taught me about how we swap saliva even a few feet away when we talk?"

Greg could only nod. He was trembling.

"You want to try the saliva exercise again… a little more closely?" He moved his hand to the back of Greg's head just in case the scared young man had second thoughts, leaned in and gently kissed the tech.

Nick needn't have worried. A moment after their lips touched, Greg moaned softly, then as their kiss lasted longer he got louder, then suddenly latched on to Nick like a hungry child and gave him one of the best kisses he had ever had. Nick had never actually kissed another man before; this was totally different than kissing a woman. Greg pushed back, he was as aggressive as Nick. Before Nick knew it, Greg had stuck his tongue in his mouth. The two were soon going crazy on the couch, arms around each other, making out like horny teenagers.

Finally Greg came up for air. "Oh my god Nick, what…you like me!"

"For a really smart guy, you sometimes have a funny knack for stating the obvious."

Greg smiled crookedly. "Well I was hoping, somewhere deep down, but I really didn't think I had much of a chance. But all the time when you put your hand on my shoulder or pat my chest in the lab. I notice you never do it with Warrick or Archie or Hod—

"God forbid, I'd never show Hodges and kind of affection!" Nick said with a little snort.

"I wonder sometimes if he's gay. Seems like he's trying too hard."

"Eh, I'd rather not think about him. Hey, you wanna go where we have more room." It was more a statement than a question. He took Greg by the wrist and led him into the bedroom.

"Nick, um, I've never, I uh, I—" Greg stuttered and stammered as Nick sat him on the bed.

"You're not a virgin are you?" Nick smiled, sitting down close to his friend.

"Well, no." Greg looked down at the floor. "But I've never- with another guy… I'd never even kissed a guy before. But I, well I've thought about it."

"Greggo, we were just making out. I tell you honestly that you're a greet kisser. You know I like you. I've never done anything with a guy either—well some drunk college stuff—and I've… seen some porn. I bet you have too. I'm sure we'll figure something out." He leaned in and started nuzzling Greg's neck, making the younger man moan and start to lay back on the bed. They fell over together and Nick just naturally climbed on top of Greg. He looked down at his boyishly handsome bud. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course Nick, with my life." Greg whispered before he started to choke up, because of course he meant it literally. The two had been in life-and-death situations together, situations no CSI should be placed in, but they both had. And Greg remembered being on the edge of breaking down because he was so worried about Nick sometimes.

"Then don't be nervous buddy, it's just you and… me." Nick took Greg's soft hands in his, laced their fingers together, and raised his arms up over his head.

Greg surrendered himself totally to his Texas stud, still only half-believing that he and Nick were here alone on Nick's bed, making out. "You won't… like… make fun of me tomorrow or anything." He mumbled.

"If I make fun of you, we'll be alone and it will be the same kind of fun I always make of you: with the deepest affection. Okay?"

CSI Stokes lowered himself slowly on top of the slender guy, their gaze locked until their lips met again in a kiss that started tenderly again, but soon turned passionate. Then Greg tried to break free of Nick's hands so he could feel his partner, but Nick held him down, grinding their hips together as they kissed as only two men could kiss. Greg squirmed on the bed until finally Nick let him go

One hand went to Nick's sexy buzzed hair and the other around his waist. One of his long slender legs wrapped around Nick's big thigh, as if to try to pull him closer. For a long time the room was just filled with the sound of the two moaning as they released their pent up passion.

Nick noticed that when he worked on Greg's neck, the tech would writhe under him and almost whimper. It turned him on that he was exciting Greg so much. Then he worked his way slowly back to Greg's mouth.

"Fuck Greg did I mention you are a great kisser? I believe I did." Nick muttered. "Who knew a little science nerd like you would be so good?"

Greg smiled crookedly up at Nick. "Back at yah. Man, I hardly dared believe you'd be into guys, um much less me." He looked away shyly then.

But Nick turned Greg's head back to face him. What are you talking about geek boy?" His Texas accent became even more prominent just then for some reason. "You know how fucking cute you are; all the women at work have the hots for you. And some of us find this really sexy too." He gently knocked on Greg's head. "I know I don't have your brains, genius."

"That's bullshit Nick, you have your own smarts." Greg said a little angrily. "Grissom knows it too, you can solve cases with the best of them." Greg wriggled a little under Nick's weight. Nick could feel Greg's erection against his through their pants.

Nick smiled for a moment, but then his face took on a serious expression. "Greg, I don't want to push you. We just came out to each other, we're both guy-virgins. I know we're both horny as hell right now, but if you want to go slower, I'm okay with that."

Greg looked away. "Hell I don't know. Part of me says let's go slow, cause I don't want this to be…" His voice trailed off.

"'A one-night thing?'" Nick rolled off Greg then, put then pulled the slender man close to him so they were lying on their sides on the bed, their bodies close together. Greg would not meet his gaze then, and his face had a sort of sad expression. "Greggo, what's wrong?" He put his hand on Greg's neck and stroked it affectionately with his thumb.

"I'm sorry I'm being such a girl about this; I wondered if gay guys just hooked up cause guys are horny. You get all that testosterone, and you know."

"Dude, I think we both know that's probably true sometimes, but not all the time. We've known each other for years now, I respect you too much to just treat you like some trick or something." It was Nick's turn to get emotional. Nick Stokes usually acted like the tough guy, but he was a softy under that macho exterior. He was fighting back tears, and even he wasn't sure why.

Greg saw how emotional Nick was getting and it made his chest ache. "Nicky… Can I stay with you tonight? I… I don't think I'm ready for us to 'do it' yet, but if you're willing, I—"

But Nick stopped him with a tender kiss, then he whispered, "I'd love that Greg. Uhh, do you think we can trust ourselves to at least get out of our jeans and get under the covers? "

"Hah, that's what you get for wearing those tight jeans, cowboy!" Greg teased.

But after some initial wrestling around, they got down to their underwear and climbed into bed.. Nick wore black briefs and was bare-chested (Greg was trying not to stare and Nick's amazing body). Greg wore loud print boxers and a tight black wifebeater.

At some point during the night, Nick spooned behind Greg and put a protecting arm around him. Greg woke up, smiled to himself, and drifted back of to sleep. He'd never felt safer—or maybe happier-in his life.

End of Chapter 2

Yes there will be actual sex in Chapter 3! And anyone who's familiar with the show might remember the episode where Lady Heather was introduced. Greg might actually have a wild side waiting to come out eventually…


End file.
